Guide:Urgoz's Warren
Urgoz's Warren is one of the two elite missions in factions. It is accessible from House zu Heltzer, by either being ferried there, or using a scroll. Objective *Kill Urgoz Reward #Excluding Explosive Growths, Hopping Vampires and Thought Stealers. #Killing Urgoz for the first time will increase a players Faction Limit by 10,000 faction as well. Killing Urgoz will make Urgoz's chest spawn. The chest drops the following loot for each player: *Amber Chunks (3 in Normal Mode and 6 in Hard Mode) *1 Mystical Summoning Stone *1 Passage Scroll to Urgoz's Warren (Hard Mode only) *One1 of the following: **A rare inscribable item. **Urgoz's Flatbow **Urgoz's Longbow **Urgoz's Shortbow #Two in Hard Mode Walkthrough Overview Most areas (except the last few) have a Twisted Bark, which causes an environmental effect, so killing it is usually a good idea. Depending on the party, completing the mission can take anywhere from 15 mins-4 hours (rarely more than that). Note that a player needs to bring Consume Corpse or Necrotic Traversal First area (Weakness) When you spawn, don't move and wait for everyone to load (if you have a BiP that has to die they can do that quickly). Once everyone's loaded and set up, have someone move forward slightly. This will cause some Hopping Vampires and Thought Stealers to pop up, which use Suicide Health and Suicide Energy that either kill the target or take all of the target's energy respectively. Using these skills will kill them. After you've dealt with this group and you start to move down, you will start to come under the environment effect (weakness). The best way to deal with the Dredge, is to have the main bulk of your group just outside the environment effects range, and have someone lure the enemies (if you have trappers laying traps first is always a good idea), if you're luring, try to make sure it's only one group. Killing those groups causes some patrols to spawn, you should deal with these a group at a time (the groups are quite big, so luring more than one will usually result in a wipe or a lot of casualties). After you've taken out the patrols move in and kill the twisting bark to remove the environment effect. After you kill the twisting bark, move up the steps, this will cause a patrol to come in from the left and right. Again lure one group at a time onto the steps. After you've killed these patrols move up again (avoid going to the right or left where the patrols came from, as this makes some Greater Blood Drinkers pop up). Kill the Guardian Serpent, to open the doors, and move onto the next area. Second Area (Health Degeneration) Don't run through the door as soon as it opens. Somewhere just after the door the effects of this room begin (which is 15 health degen (capped at 10)). This is quite lethal if your caught off guard. The key here again is to lure a few groups at a time (get someone with high armour to run in with healing breeze and other such skills to run in). Ideally if you have some trappers trap just outside of the degen area first. When you've cleared all the groups have everyone who isn't a monk, or has low health (e.g. low/1hp BiP), run in and kill the twisting bark. Don't just run off after this, because you will cause a myriad of pop up Blood Drinkers to spawn. Instead take it slow so you're only spawning a few at a time. Finally, after killing the pop ups, kill the Guardian Serpent as before to proceed to the next room. Third Area (No Environmental Effect) When the door opens, lure the Brooding Thorns and Burning Brushes through, and kill them. Next you will see a bridge in front of you. The best way to proceed is to have the whole party get under the bridge. This is so that you can't be hit by the Dredges. By calling targets to focus fire, you can make quick work of this section. Make sure that the MM (if you take one) or anyone else that exploits corpses leaves at least one (ideally more than one to be on the safe side) for the player with consume corpse or Necrotic Traversal to use. Once all the enemies are dead, the player with consume corpse or Necrotic Traversal "teleports" up, and opens the door by using the locks on either side of the bridge. The player then rejoins the party by going through the teleporter located to the right of the bridge. If no-one has brought consume corpse or Necrotic Traversal then your party can't continue. Fourth Area (No Environmental Effect) This area consists of a long bridge, with Fire Flowers on either side. If the party attempts to cross the bridge, the fire flowers will shoot them, and set them on fire. This makes skills like Aegis and Extinguish useful. The best way to do this area is have the monks use any protections spells such as protective spirit and any regeneration spells like Healing breeze on a lurer (typically the person with the highest AL). The lurer then runs across the bridge, until a group of Thorn Wolves appears, and then run back to the rest of the party, to kill the Thorn Wolves. Once the Thorn Wolves are killed, the lurer should start across the bridge again, and will eventually find a safe place approximately half way across. This will prompt a group of Hopping Vampires and Thought Stealers to appear near the rest of the party. Kill these and have the whole party go to the safe spot at the middle of the bridge. Repeat the process to get to the end of the bridge. At the end of the bridge, another group of Hopping Vampires and Thought Stealers will appear at the end of the bridge. Kill these and then continue on to kill the Guardian Serpent. After you've killed the Guardian Serpent it is safe to go back across the bridge to revive any dead pets or party members, without the Fire Flowers attacking you. Fifth Area (Exhaustion) This area has a lot of pop up Thorn Wolves, so you need to be careful. You should have a lurer go into each room first and attract a couple of groups of any pop ups, for you're group to dispatch. The environmental effect (exhaustion) doesn't kick in until about half way through the first room of this area, so keep an eye out. Once you've cleared the first room, continue forward, and you will come to a small bridge, which you want to go over. Note that it's not necessary to kill the twisted bark in this area, but doing so will remove the exhaustion environmental effect. In the room over the bridge, you will see some thorn wolves to the left, which you can ignore, by going to the room on the right hand side, and keep to the right as much as possiable. When you reach the gate, there will be a little hill/mound on the left side (on you're side of the gate). If you stand on this, you will be outside of the environment effect (if you chose to leave the twisted bark). Have your lurer go through the gate, and lure a few pop up groups back at a time. Once this room is clear, have the group move up to the next gate. Sixth area (no effect)